


Brother

by danrifics



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I tried to be funny lmao, M/M, just some brotherly banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: Martyn has the flu and Dan and Phil (annoy) take care of him





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Philhcwell and @retrovrgo on tumblr for being my betas

“I’m fine, Phil” Martyn croaked, his voice comes out raspy and more nasally than usual. “You don’t have to sit with me all day”

“Cornelia told me to look after you while she’s in Sweden, and I’m inclined to listen to her”

Truth be told, Phil wasn’t thrilled about spending his weekend sitting with his sick brother, but Cornelia had insisted that the older of the Lester siblings needed to be watched by the younger. And as Phil was the best little brother around he’d agreed with her… okay so he hadn’t agreed, more like he was scared to say no. 

So here he is on a Saturday. Sitting on a small armchair in his brothers room, watching cartoons with a 33 year old who seems to want to cough his lungs up every 5 minutes.

“Do you want some tea?” Phil asked

“No” 

“I can make soup or something?”

“You could just shut up and go home” Martyn deadpans.

Phil picks up a pillow from behind him on the armchair and throws it towards his brother. Martyn sighs as it hits his face and then throws his box of tissues towards in response. He tries to throw it, but he’s weak and the box barely travels past the edge of his bed. He sighs again, this time it’s a sigh of defeat.

Phil laughs, maybe it’s evil to laugh at the weaknesses of his sick brother but Phil reminds himself it’s just the flu and his brother is a grown man, who instead of moping around in bed should probably get a grip. So he continues to laugh while Martyn pouts at him. He laughs until Martyn manages to land a throw as a pillow hits Phil square in the face. 

They’re both laughing now… that is until Martyn starts coughing again. 

Phil runs to the kitchen to grab him some water, when he returns Martyn’s cough has stopped and he is now laying on his side, eyes focused on the TV. 

Phil returns to the armchair.

“Phil, I mean it you can go home” Martyn’s voice sounds like it’s seen better days.

Phil stays where he is.

*

They talk on and off for a while, until they hear the front door open and close.

“Where are you guys?” A voice shouts out. It’s Dan

Phil watches Martyn roll over and bury his face in his pillow for a moment before looking at Phil.

“Oh great” he mumbles, sarcastically “Dan’s here”

Phil ignores him and replies to Dan instead “We’re in Martyn’s room”

Dan enters the room with a pharmacy bag in one hand and a Starbucks cup in the other.

“Nurse Howell is here” He says dramatically and places the bag on the bed next to Martyn

“Go away” Martyn mumbles

Dan takes some cough medicine out of the bag and hands it to Martyn.

“Drink up, grumpy pants” Dan says as he crosses the room towards Phil.

Dan dramatically sits across Phil’s lap, his legs hanging over the arms of the chair and leans against him. Phil places a kiss the side of his head.

Martyn glares at them and then fake gags.

“Okay now i’m gonna throw up” he jokes.

Dan laughs. “Aww i think Martyn is jealous”

Dan gets up from the chair and lays on the bed next to Martyn. He puts his arm over him. Martyn tries to protest but gives up, letting Dan hug him.

“You’re gonna get sick” Phil warns.

“Oh no” Dan draws his words out “then you’ll have to take care of me Phil. What. A. Shame”

Martyn pushes Dan away. “I hate you both” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @thrivinghowell


End file.
